Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes image signals supplied by an external image source or image data stored therein based on a signal processing operation, and displays an image on a display panel based on the processed image signals/image data. The display apparatus may include a television (TV) or a monitor.
Generally, the display apparatus has an image processing board built therein, including any one or more of various chipsets and memories, to perform image processing operations. In order to remain current with the development of image technology, meet various user demands and improve convenience and efficiency, the display apparatus is required to provide more functions, and such requirements are changing rapidly.
Due to conventional technical limitations, a user often needs to purchase a new display apparatus in order to use hardware and/or software that includes new functions, and this causes a burden to a user. Physical replacement of hardware, i.e., circuit boards of the display apparatus, is not easy from the perspectives of both manufacturing and usage. Execution of new software requires hardware which is designed to be compatible with such software, and thus replacement may be difficult.
Even if the display apparatus is connected to an external apparatus to use functions of the external apparatus, it is often difficult to install elements in the display apparatus to enable the external apparatus by anticipating the form of the external apparatus which has yet to be released on the market. Further, it is not possible to allot an unlimited number of pins for communicating with the external apparatus.